Accounts of My Encounters
by theuniverseismine
Summary: I've met the Doctor a total of three times so far.  I've met two of his companions and, honestly, I didn't mean to screw around with his Tardis.  It just sort of happened...
1. Chapter 1

**If you like my story please visit my store fungeek at zazzle (.com). Don't forget to review this story, even if you hated it. Everything is appreciated. Thank you!**

I met the Doctor a total of three times. Or maybe more, but I haven't gotten to that point in my personal timeline.

The first time wasn't really a meeting, more of a sighting. Of course, I had no idea what it really was back then.

One night I was walking home after a night out with my friends when a plastic manikin grabs Pauline by the neck and starts shaking her. We all thought it was some sort of joke until Pauline started turning blue. 'Cause Pauline's a great actress, but even she can't change colour without a lot of makeup. So we begin hitting the manikin with purses and handbags. I tried stabbing it in the neck with my 5-inch stiletto heels but the thing didn't even flinch.

We finally got the manikin off when my mate Liz yanked its head off and I dropped a few lit cigarettes (not mine) into the hollow neck. The stupid plastic thing melted and Pauline survived.

Okay, so the actual version involves a lot more swearing, hitting, and dismemberment, but I did drop cigarettes into the manikin and it did end up as a sort of gloppy mess. No one got too seriously injured (except the manikin; I think there's a stain somewhere in London where it melted).

That was when I saw the phone box. It was parked innocently in the corner, nearly hidden by the shadows, with an air of mystery surrounding it. I wondered why a phone box would be in such a strange place, but I decided to let it go. I shouldn't have. That night, I also saw a man in a black leather jacket walking with a young blonde. Oh, that lucky blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time was even more exciting. About a year and a half after the plastic manikin incident, I saw the same phone box parked _right __outside __my __bloody __front __door_. Naturally, I tried the phone box door. It was locked. I took a hairpin (only used for such occasions) and tried to jimmy the lock. No matter how much I twisted the hairpin, there was no satisfying _click_.

After a few minutes, I finally gave up and went into my house because I really, _really_ had to study for my A-levels. But that wasn't the end of my encounter.

A few hours later, I left my house for some chips with my maths book tucked under my arm. That's when I noticed that the phone box door was slightly ajar.

Any thoughts concerning chips and A-levels flew out of my head. I pushed gently on the door. It swung open easily, almost like it wanted me to go in. I did.

Before anyone starts yelling at me for breaking and entering, Id like to state that I didn't break anything, and as for entering, well, the door was open. What would _you_ have done if you were seventeen and bored? Anyway, back to the story.

I gasped. The thing was _bigger __on __the __inside._ BIGGER ON THE INSIDE! Bloody hell. There was a disc-shaped tabley thing in the middle with all these buttons and levers and a tube big enough for me to fit inside running though the middle. There were several passageways leading away from this center room. The decor sort of reminded me of coral under the sea. The place was huge and beautiful.

At that moment, I heard footsteps approaching, so I hid behind the tube.

"And that," a male voice said, "is why I want to be ginger."

A laugh. "You can always dye your hair," said a different voice, female this time.

"Yeah, well, the Tardis –" he paused.

"What's wrong?"

"The funny thing is, the Tardis doors were closed when I left. Which means…"

"Someone came in."

I realised the voices were right besides me. Slowly, I turned. The man was wearing a suit and a long overcoat. He was very, very…well, let's say I'm surprised these words don't burst into flames. The girl looked about 19 or 20 and was the blonde I had seen that night with the manikin. Neither of them seemed too happy to find a stranger in their beautiful, bigger-on-the-inside phone box.

Under their stares, I did the only thing I could think of. "Hi."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's a lot longer than the others, and I think the rest will be about this long. Now the Doctor really comes in! I hope you like it, please review!**

"What?" The man said, confused. He was definitely not ginger, with dark brown hair and eyes. Very nice face. Simply gorgeous. And his eyes were deep and mysterious like they had seen things no one else had ever seen before. His eyes were much older than his face. He was still very sexy.

"Huh?"

"How did you get on my Tardis?"

"Uhh…"

"Who are you?"

"Your future wife, sexy." Okay, so I didn't actually say that. I really actually went something like, "Umm…"

"Doctor, leave her alone," the blonde said. She extended a hand to me. "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler. This is the Doctor."

"Hi," I said again, shaking her hand. "I'm Taylor. Taylor Davies."

"Davies," the Doctor mused, "That sounds very familiar. Davies. Hmm…"

"It's a common name," I said, "Do people just call you the Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Mm hmm."

"And this place is called the Tardis?"

"Yup."

"And it's bigger on the inside?"

"Oh, yes."

"Do you always give monosyllabic answers?"

"Maybe."

"I see."

"Yeah."

Rose interrupted us. "How did you get onboard? The door was locked."

"The first time it was unlocked. The second time it was open."

"That's weird," the Doctor muttered, almost to himself, "That's very, very weird."

"What? That the door was unlocked?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's not that weird. Well, it is weird, but not as weird as this."

"As what?"

"Your hair. It's dyed."

"Yeah. So? Plenty of people have dyed hair." My hair is black with blonde streaks and blue ends.

"The Tardis doesn't like dyed hair."

"You make it sound like it's alive."

"The Tardis is a she. And she _is_ alive."

"Oh. So it's prejudiced."

"No, she's just sort of…allergic to it. It makes her –"

The Tardis lurched violently. I stumbled and grabbed a lever as the floor jerked again.

"No, no, no, not that lever! Don't pull that lever!" The Doctor yelled.

Too late. The Tardis lurched again and this time the force lifted me off my feet and I yanked the lever.

The effect was instantaneous. The doors slammed shut and something inside the tube began moving up and down. The shaking became more intense until, suddenly, it stopped.

"What – what happened?" I groaned, getting to my feet.

"The Tardis isn't just a phone box," Rose explained. "It's a ship. Like a space ship, but better. Faster. And it travels through time, too."

"You're kidding me, right?" I said. "A phone box that travels though time and space? Isn't that a bit Star Trekky?"

"Star Trek, ha!" The Doctor said, "Everyone knows you travel faster than light by opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring. Warp drive? Oh, you human imaginations. Never fails to get me."

"You talk about humans like you aren't one."

"Yeah."

"So are you one?"

"No."

"What are you then?"

"Time Lord."

"What's that? Alien?"

"Yeah."

"So do all Time Lord's have time-and-space-travelling phone boxes?"

"Nope. Just me."

"Why? What makes you so special?"

"I'm alive."

I paused. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Aren't we all."

Rose laid a hand on his shoulder, and he gave her a sad smile.

"So where are we now?" I asked.

He recovered instantly. "No idea," he replied cheerfully, "Let's go see." He opened the doors and stepped out eagerly.

"C'mon," Rose said.

The ground was made of wood and the walls were made of leaves. At least that was what it seemed like. We stepped into what looked like a giant circular space encompassed by thick walls of leaves. It was open to a pale pink sky with three suns. The ground had leaves growing out of cracks between planks. It was more of a floor than a ground. Around the space were small houses growing right out of the floor.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"It's a – a – a" the Doctor began.

"What?"

"A tree."

I realised the floor was really made up of huge intertwining branches. The walls were the leafy branches and the houses were the tree growing into rough shapes.

"So…is this another planet?"

"Yeah."

"Which one? Where? What year?"

"Why don't you go ask one of them?" The Doctor said. He pointed to some creatures walking in and out of various houses.

"Will they understand English?"

"The Tardis translates for you," Rose said.

"Okay." I went up to one of the creatures. "Uh, hello?"

The creature turned around. "Yes?" It was blue and humanoid with a single horn sticking out of its forehead and only four fingers.

"Uh, what planet is this?"

"Tree."

"That's the planet's name? Tree?"

"No. Planet name unknown. Only know tree."

"Oh. Do you know what year it is?"

"6015 orange."

"What's orange?"

"Orange."

"Um, okay, thanks."

I went back to the Doctor. "He, um, it, said it doesn't know what planet we're on because all they know is this tree. And we're in 6015 orange."

"6015 _orange_?" Rose repeated.

"That's what _I_ said."

"Orange? I don't know that calendar," the Doctor said.

"Well that's rare," Rose teased.

"Oi, I'm only 901."

"Okay, so we're on some unknown planet during some unknown time and with weird blue unicorn aliens."

The Doctor grinned. "Isn't that brilliant?"

**Tell me, do you like the whole fast conversations with very few words that take up a lot of lines?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well? How do you think it's going so far? Review?**

I'd like to say that the Doctor was completely insane and totally mad, but to be honest, it was pretty amazing. And all because I decided blonde streaks and blue ends looked good on me. The whole thing was really cool.

Well, it was really cool until the Doctor announced that the Tardis wouldn't be flight-worthy for a few hours (because it was recovering from its allergic reaction) and that we'd be stuck in a tree for a while. It might have been better if the blue unicorn people were carnivorous or psychopathic or at least in some way interesting, but they just carried on running around. They weren't even remotely curious in the weird blue phone box and the weird non-blue people who had come out of it. It got kind of boring after the first five minutes.

"So…what do we do now?" I asked.

"We could, um, go see what the blue people are doing," Rose suggested.

"If there's nothing better to do," I agreed.

We approached one of the blue people. "Hi," Rose said tentatively.

"Hi," the blue alien said.

"Um, what are you called?" I asked.

"Fredgaffakalyier," the creature said very fast.

"You're a Fredgaffakalyier?" I said.

"No. Named Fredgaffakalyier."

"Can I call you Fred?"

"No."

"What's your species called?" The Doctor asked.

Fredgaffakalyier shrugged.

"You don't know your own species?" Rose said.

"No. Too busy."

"Too busy? Doing what?" I questioned.

"Getting food, eating, sleeping, and waiting for ship."

"Is food hard to come by?"

"No. Tree is good for eating."

"You eat the tree?" Rose said, "This tree?"

"Yes."

"What ship are you waiting for?" The Doctor asked.

"Rescue ship. Rescue ship to save Fredgaffakalyier."

"And the other blue people?"

"What other blue people?"

"They're completely oblivious!" Rose exclaimed. "How long've you been waiting?"

"6015 orange."

"What's orange?"

"Orange."

"That's what they told me when I asked them," I said, "I don't think they actually have any idea what they're talking about."

"Quite right, human," a voice croaked behind us.

We jumped and spun around. A very old looking blue alien stood next to us. It reached up to my waist and was covered in leaves and wrinkles.

"Come with me," it beckoned and headed towards the wall. We followed.

It finally stopped and sat on a bit of tree poking out of the ground. We sat on similar ones near it.

"You are new," it, maybe a he, said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said.

"Who are you? No, don't tell. Names are dangerous. I will not tell you and you will not tell me. It's better that way."

"Umm..."

He started right into his story without waiting for us. "A long time ago, we landed on this tree from our planet. No one remembers anymore. Not even me, and I am the oldest left. This tree, the leaves are nutritious and good for eating but they make you forget. That's why no one remembers anything except their name. I ate the leaves, too, until I realised I was forgetting things. I was the only one. Everyone else forgets."

"What about the rescue ship?" Rose asked.

"No rescue ship. It's a story for hope. They will all die, but they can die in hope. It's better that way."

"It's a clever lie," the Doctor said.

"Yes. Lie."

"So why are you telling us this?" I asked.

"For my whole life, I also hope. But hope not for rescue ship, but for someone to come. For someone to save them. I am dying but they are not. They can still live a good life if they stop eating the leaves."

"How can we stop them from eating? We don't have any food with us and there doesn't seem like any food source," I said, extremely aware that I never got my chips.

"There is food outside the tree," he said. He pointed to a small hole in the wall. "Outside there is lots of food. I eat that food but no one else will. They say leave taste good. Do not eat the leaves. Do not eat the leaves. Do not eat the leaves." He continued to repeat this phrase over and over. He seemed to have completely forgotten about us.

"So what do we do?" I asked the Doctor.

"We have to help them," Rose said. "They can't just waste their lives away here hoping for something that will never happen."

"We just have to get them out of the tree," the Doctor said.

"That shouldn't be too hard," I said, "We just burn it, right?"

"No, this tree is alive. It won't burn."

"So what can we do? You wouldn't happen to have a chainsaw, would you?"

"Nope, lost mine in '52."

"Doing what?"

"Bit of an incident with a llama, no, alpaca, and a tomato."

"Right."

"It wasn't a very nice alpaca. Wouldn't stop spitting."

"Back to the tree?" Rose prompted.

"Right, yes, tree! Bad tree. Drug tree. Have to get blue people out of bad drug tree." He began scanning the walls with a curious instrument that hummed and pulsed blue light.

"Tardis?" Rose suggested.

"No, won't be working for a while. And where would we take them? I don't have the coordinates." He stopped and checked the instrument. "Hmm…"

"So what do we do?"

"Walk around and think. See if we can think of something. Anything. We've definitely got the time." He placed the instrument back in his pocket.

We got up and began walking around the tree.

"Help them," the old blue alien croaked one last time in an almost inaudible whisper.

"We will," Rose said gently, "Don't worry, we will."

**Aw, so sweet of Rose. You could be sweet, too, by reviewing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Slingshot!" The Doctor yelled suddenly.

"Sorry?" Rose said.

"Slingshot! The top of the tree is open. We can catapult them over the top into the outside world."

"Doctor, how do we get them to let us throw them over the top of their tree?" Rose pointed out.

"And how do we even build a slingshot big enough?" I added.

"We use the tree," the Doctor explained. He seemed to be ignoring Rose's question. "We bend one of the branches, put a blue alien on it, and WHAM! It's raining little blue people."

"And how do we get the blue people on the branch?" Rose pressed.

"I'll think of something later," the Doctor said dismissively. "Let's go find ourselves a whippy branch!"

There was a large, maybe ten-foot, branch conveniently located near the Tardis. The Doctor set to work calculating angles and force and other complicated stuff that I wish I understood because it would really make my A-levels a hell of a lot easier, and Rose and I worked on stripping down the branch of any leaves on it.

"So, um, are you two, you know, together?" I asked while trying to remove a particularly stubborn leaf. The Doctor was out of earshot, muttering to himself.

"No, not really, no," Rose said without looking up. "I mean, he's – he's the Doctor. He doesn't really – no, no, we're not an item."

"But you…?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do." Rose's eyes followed the Doctor. "But there's too much to do that there isn't really time to make him understand. Life with Doctor – it can get a bit hectic. He's the Lord of Time and always has time to help other people, strangers that he's never met, but he never has time for – for _me._ He can be so clever and brilliant but he is so blind when it comes to – to –" She looked hopelessly at me.

"Yeah, I get it. But he'll come 'round sometime, won't he? He's got all of time to realise it."

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. There's really not much else I can do except hope. That's one thing you learn from being with the Doctor. There's always hope when there's nothing else left."

"Have you been with him long?"

"I don't really know. It's hard to keep track of time when you're traveling through it. It feels like I've been with him for most of my life, but I think it's only been a couple of years. He has that effect."

We fell silent as the Doctor approached. "I've got it!" He said. "This should be enough to get them over the top." He showed us a diagram drawn on a piece of paper.

Rose regarded it doubtfully. "We still don't know how to get them onto this, Doctor. And how do –"

"Where'd you get that paper?" I interrupted.

"What, this?" He held up the horribly familiar sheet.

"Is that my _maths __book_?"

He glanced at the page ripped out from my book. "Oh, is that what it was? I thought that was a storybook. It looked a bit like the stuff they taught us in the nursery. Blimey, what do you learn at school nowadays?"

"That was my _maths __book_."

"Was it important?"

"I have to study for my A-levels!"

"Oh, A-levels, pfft. You need to study for those?"

"Yes! Not everybody's a genius!" Seriously, talk about oblivious. Sexy, but _completely_ oblivious to normal life.

"Oh. Well, the rest is still intact. Well, mostly intact. Well, a few pages."

"What did you do with all of it?"

"I fed it to the blue people."

"You did _what_?"

"Fed it. To the blue people. I tricked them into eating them instead of the leaves. It should keep them sedated for a bit."

"You sprayed _sedative_ on it?"

"No, the ink is sedative."

"How'd you know that?"

"I didn't. Well, not until one of them ate half the book and fell asleep."

"It ate half the book?"

"Closer to a third."

"_It __ate __my __maths __book __and __then __you __fed __them __the __rest __of __it._"

"There are a few pages left," he said, "Here." He held out several crumpled sheets to me.

I grabbed them out of his hand and got a paper cut. "Ow," I said, sucking on my finger.

"Oh, Taylor," the Doctor wailed.

"What?"

"You touched the leaves," Rose said, "And now –"

Oh, shit.

**If you didn't get that last part, Taylor has now lost her memory. Which means she doesn't remember any of that lovely conversation she had with Rose about the Doctor. But _you_ do remember, right? And you write reviews, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to a strange pulsing sound and blue light. A strange man and a blonde woman stood over me, looking concerned.

"Hello?" I said.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just sort of fainted for a few seconds. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

The man (very sexy) spoke for the first time. "Oh, Taylor."

"How do you know my name?"

"You told us."

"I did? I don't even know you?"

"Yes you do," the blonde said, "Remember? You broke into the Tardis and then we came here and you weren't supposed to eat the leaves."

"The leaves?" I looked around. The ground was covered in leaves. I picked one and was about to taste it when the man plucked it out of my hand.

"No, don't do that. Don't eat the leaves. Really, don't. Really." He turned to the blonde. "The effect should wear off after a bit, but I don't know how long." He checked the thing that had made the blue light, a small silver object. "Yes, it should wear off."

"What is that thing?" I asked.

"Sonic screwdriver."

"What?"

"Screwdriver. Sonic."

"Are you a mechanic?"

"No, doctor. The Doctor. And this is Rose, since you don't seem to remember."

"Remember what?"

"Exactly."

He was hard to argue with. "Okay, so why am I here?"

"To help us with this slingshot."

"What slingshot?" I saw the long branch stripped bare of leaves. "Oh, is that supposed to be a sort of catapult." I spotted the blue bodies lying next to it. "What are those things? The blue ones."

"Aliens," Rose said. "They were…drugged, like you."

"You drugged me?"

"No, not by us. Well, you sort of…drugged yourself. But the point is, they can't remember anything, like you, so we need to get them out of this tree before they waste their lives away."

"Why? It's a nice tree."

"It makes you forget."

"Oh. So how do we know what's on the other side is better?"

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a glance. "We don't," she said, "We can only hope."

"Well, that's jolly, innit? How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well," the Doctor said, "We put the blue aliens at the end of the branch. See, there's a little basket thing on the end that'll hold 'em. Then, we pull it back and let go."

I eyed it dubiously. "That looks awfully heavy to be pulling."

"It's not that heavy. Besides, there are three of us. I would use the Tardis too, but it's resting up."

"Like I should be doing."

"Nah, no time for that! Life's too short, get up and do something. No time for lying around."

"So you never sleep?"

"Who needs sleep?"

"Um, everyone?"

"I'm not everyone," the Doctor replied, "Which I'm very glad about, by the way. Now, get up and help pull this branch!" He paused. "Well, after we load the blue people up. Help with that first."

I hesitantly touched one of the blue people. Their skin was rough but otherwise normal. I picked one up and tossed it into the basket-like thing on the end of the branch. It was surprisingly light.

"Oi, careful there!" The Doctor said, "They're still alive, you know."

I moved another one, more carefully this time. "How do we get out of this tree after all the blue aliens are gone?"

"Tardis."

"That phone box thing?"

"Yeah."

"What're you going to do with it? Ring a friend?"

"We're on another planet, Taylor," Rose said, "You can't just take a cab home. The Tardis can travel through time and space."

"So we can use that?"

"Yeah, in a few hours. It's sort of…resting up."

"Resting up? Is it alive?"

"Yes. We told you all of this before."

"You did? When was that?"

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but the Doctor stopped her. "Don't bother," he said, "It'll all come back to her soon."

"_What_ will come back to me?"

"Your memories," Rose answered.

"My memories are _fine_."

"No, they aren't. Don't worry about it. Just help us pull this branch." Rose put down the last blue alien.

We pulled back on the branch (there were three ropes conveniently attached to it) while following the Doctor's instructions (left, no, right, right! I said right! Now down. No, other down, not that down. Right!).

We finally got it positioned correctly and let go. The aliens soared up and over the edge of the tree like rockets. I was surprised that they all got over.

"Wait, how do we know they'll all land safely?" Rose asked.

"Because future me is waiting to catch them if there isn't some cushioning on the over side."

"Isn't that not allowed? The whole 'crossing your own timeline' rule."

"No, because I'm not meeting myself. I can't even see him."

"And how do you know he's going to be there?" I asked, not knowing how reliable the Doctor is.

"'Cause I'm going there right now," the Doctor replied.

"You said the Tardis wouldn't be ready for a few hours!" Rose cried.

"Ah, few hours, few minutes. Same difference. The point is, it should be ready now. Let's go catch some blue people."

We ran into the Tardis (oh my god it was bigger on the inside), the Doctor pulled some levers, and the Tardis began to shake.

**...Review...Thnx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait a moment, Doctor," Rose said. "You said you didn't have the coordinates."

"Yeah, I did. But I can hook onto one of the blue people now," he said. "See? Watch!" He threw open the doors.

Outside, the world was still covered in leafy foliage, but this time is was colourful and spread out. There were no walls, only endless expanses of trees. We flew above the treetop canopy, looking down at the scenery.

"I set us back a few minutes, so they should be coming about…now." As though on cue, blue specks appeared in the sky above us and started to arc down.

"Do we need to catch them?" Rose asked anxiously as the blue aliens got closer.

"Nah, the trees'll cushion them. Like a trampoline. _Bo-ing_! Shouldn't hurt at all." The Doctor scanned the trees below us with his sonic screwdriver. "Yeah. In fact, I think they're bouncy enough for me to –" He jumped out of the Tardis with his arms spread wide.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed. She and I grabbed onto the Tardis doors for support while we leaned as far out as possible. The blue aliens came down, several hitting the Tardis with dull thuds. One almost grazed my face.

I almost had a heart attack when the Doctor's face appeared right next to mine, close enough for me to lean out and kiss him (no, I didn't, but I wanted to).

"See? Bouncy." He swung himself into the Tardis. "The trees are really just rubber."

"They're rubber trees?" I said. "They have those in, like, Australia, don't they?"

"Not that kind of rubber tree. More like toy rubber tree. The ones where they warn little children against playing with because they have small parts."

"Ah, the 'choking hazard' ones," I said.

"Yep. Although you'd need a pretty big throat to choke on one of these. In fact…" He trailed off. "In fact, you'd need a throat that size." He pointed.

In the distance I could see a hill rising out of the trees. No, not a hill, the top of a head. A very, very big head. A head bigger than the Tardis (the outside, not the inside).

"What the hell _is_ that?" I whispered.

"Well, I think you humans call it a giant. Although I think the giant might call you dwarves, so I'm not sure which way it goes. Both, I suppose. They're giants and you're dwarves."

I snorted. "You may be tall, but you aren't _that_ tall."

"I could be bigger on the inside."

The giant had completely stood up by now. In flight, above the treetops, we barely reached its chest. It leaned down and pulled the Tardis to eyelevel.

"Hey there, Big Face," the Doctor said cheerily. He waved.

"Oh, taking the diplomatic approach, are you," I hissed.

The giant glared at us with an eye the size of a boulder. Its pupil was as big as a football. If a football was black and murderous. "Why are you throwing my pets?" It asked in an uncharacteristically high voice. Its skin was reddish brown, like clay, and rough.

"Your _pets_?" Rose repeated incredulously. "Those blue people were your _pets_."

"Yes. Why'd you throw them? Now I'll have to clean them up before Mum gets home."

"Wait, you're a kid? Your mum's bigger than you?" I said, trying to imagine something that big.

It nodded, showing me flashes of different parts of its face. "Lot's bigger. But she doesn't like pets."

"You keep the little blue people as pets," Rose said again.

"Don't be too surprised," the Doctor said. "Same with humans, innit? You lot do the same thing. Buy another living thing, keep it caged up while it lives out its life not knowing what else is there. Those blue people are just like the hamster you had when you were a kid."

"I," I stated, "have never had a hamster. Or a dog. Or a cat. Or any other type of pet except a fish. Which doesn't really count because it only lasted two days."

"What happened to it?" Rose asked.

"Took it out of the water." Seeing the look on her face, I added, "What? I thought it must've been drowning in all that water. Thought a breath of air would be good for it. I was five."

"You –" She paused. "What do you call drowning when it's in the air?"

"Good intentions?" I suggested.

"Don't get another pet."

"What about _my_ pets?" The kid-giant whined. God, it sounded like any bratty seven-year-old. It looked down and saw the blue aliens bouncing unconsciously. "You killed them! You killed my pets!" It started shaking the Tardis.

"No, no, no, they're just asleep," the Doctor tried to explain while we latched onto anything stable. "Sleeping, like –" He mimicked sleeping, which only made the giant shake harder. I was thrown off the hinges and grabbed hold of something else – a lever.

"NO!" Both the Doctor and Rose yelled together.

"Not that lever!" The Doctor cried.

"That's what happened last time!" Rose shouted.

So instead of grabbing the lever, I grabbed thin air and crashed head-first into the center tube. Ouch.

It was like getting a bucket of ice-cold water dumped on you when you're just about to wake up (trust me, I know from experience). Everything is kind of blurry until you realise you're gasping like a fish out of water (really, I didn't know that would happen when I was five). Only this time there was that clarity with a pounding headache.

"Oww," I moaned. I sat up, shaking my head (a bit useless, since the giant was already giving me a good shaking). I stared at the lever. "Did I –" the ship lurched "really almost just" then jolted "pull that lever" a crash "_again_?" Suddenly I had the feeling we were flying, almost like a giant had thrown us with all his might.

"Oh, good, your memory came back!" The Doctor grinned, which was pretty impressive, considering the fact that we were hurtling through the air at several hundred miles per hour.

"Thanks for the concern," I said. "D'you think you could maybe save our lives now?"


	8. Chapter 8

With a massive effort, the Doctor and Rose shut the Tardis doors. From there, the Doctor leaped to the console and began pushing buttons and turning knobs and pulling levers.

"Will my hair dye be a problem?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"The Tardis should have developed an immunity," the Doctor said.

"What about the giant?"

"Maybe he'll go away for a snack. He doesn't look like he misses many meals, does he?"

"Yeah, well, the only problem is –" The Tardis stopped suddenly. "_We_ are the snack." I had the sensation we were rising and got the feeling we were eye level with the giant. Again.

"Almost there, almost there," the Doctor muttered, flipping more switches. He reached across the console to push more buttons. He was about to pull the lever to take us back home when the Tardis shook and he slid across the room to the door.

"Are you okay?" Rose ran over to help him up.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." He staggered to his feet. "Just…need…to…pull…that… lever!" He panted as the Tardis jerked again and the sensation of falling restarted.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"I don't know!" The Doctor yelled back. "Why don't you –?" He smashed into one of the coral columns and began making strange arm motions.

"What are you doing?" I probably should have been more concerned, but, well, yeah.

"Open the doors!" He gasped. "I'm miming 'open the doors!'"

"How do you usually open the doors?" I wondered.

"Never mind that! Just open the doors!"

Rose yanked open the Tardis doors and I looked out. "Oh God," I moaned, shortly before we crashed into the tree.

Rose and I managed to dive out of the way because we saw it coming, but the Doctor wasn't so lucky. Trying to see out, he had been stumbling towards the doors when the Tardis crashed. We got a few bruises. He got a mouthful (well, a faceful) of leaves.

"Doctor!" Rose cried.

"Why does this keep happening?" He groaned, and then passed out.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked.

I could hear heavy, lumbering footsteps coming nearer. Why _does_ this keep happening? I was about to say something like, "We hope" when I got a better idea.

"Close the doors," I said. "We're going home. At least I hope it's home and not some weird planet with green people. Blue is about all I can take. Although purple would be nice. But –" I reached the console. "I think I'll stick with home." I pulled the lever and hoped really, really hard.

_Vworp. Vworp. Vworp._ (That's the closest I can get to describing the sound the Tardis makes.)

Apparently hoping actually does work (sometimes) because when I opened the doors this time, I saw London. We were right where we had left before. Well, a few streets over, but otherwise the same place. Like the Doctor says, same difference. We were home.

The only thing that ruined the moment was the fact that the Doctor no longer had any idea who I (and Rose) was.

Rose knelt on the floor, cradling the Doctor's head in her arms. I'd known it all along, but now I really understood. The Doctor and Rose belonged to each other.

"He won't even remember me," Rose said, her face etched with misery. "He won't know who I am. He won't remember all our adventures together. I'll just be another human to him."

"It'll wear off," I said, not really believing it myself. "It did for me, didn't it?"

"You're human," she said. "He's not. And he got a whole mouthful. He's not going to –" She began to cry silently. I stood by awkwardly, not knowing what to do. There's really nothing you can say in that kind of situation.

The Doctor woke up. "Why are you sobbing over me? I'm not dead, am I?" He patted himself down. "Nope, not dead. Two hearts? Check, both working." He took inventory, then finally glanced up. "Who are you?"

Poor Rose. She burst into tears.

"Don't cry," the Doctor comforted her. "What's wrong? Tell me. I'm the Doctor, I'll fix it. Just tell me, eh?"

"Oh, you –" She sobbed. The Doctor embraced her.

I tried to think. My memories came back when I hit my head. Unless it wasn't me hitting my head, it was me almost pulling the lever. Something to trigger the memories. Something important. What could be important enough to the Doctor to make him remember?

The Doctor had let go of Rose now, and I could tell Rose was getting ready to say goodbye.

"Rose," I whispered.

"What?" Her mascara had run from all her tears.

"Kiss him."

"What?"

"Kiss the Doctor. It's the last chance you'll get and –" I hesitated. "Just kiss him."

"Won't the leaves make me forget too?"

"No, they're gone. You didn't close the doors, so when we left –" I struggled to find the right words. Something about suction and time vortexes, I think (the Doctor explained to me later). "I'm not really sure. Just go." I gently pushed her towards the Doctor.

"Doctor?" She said.

"Yes? Wait, how do you know my name? Don't tell me you're –"

"Oh, shut up." She kissed him.

Well, it was more of a snog than a kiss, but whatever. I left them alone and went back to my house. Back home.

**I realise that my plot might have started out well, then just didn't go deep enough. It was like a stone (my plot) was thrown off a high rock towards water (trouble) and it looked like it was going to drop and sink. Instead, it bounced off the surface and ended up like skipping stones: it kept almost getting good then just not getting good. Sorry about that, if that metaphor made any sense to you. I guess that classifies my story as a comedy instead of an actual adventure.**

**Oh, well, one more meeting left to go!**

**Reviewwwwwwwwww!**


	9. Chapter 9

The third time I met the Doctor, I was going out to lunch with my boyfriend, Will. We were walking down the street when I saw that sexy Doctor with a pretty black woman.

I yelled, "OI, DOCTOR!" He spun around, saw me, and smiled.

"Taylor!" He said. "What're you doing here?"

"I live here. Well, not street here. London here. What are you doing here?"

We introduced each other and agreed to go to a nearby fish and chips shop to talk.

"So, where's Rose?" I asked as we sat down and ordered.

The Doctor's face fell immediately. "I – I lost her."

I felt something odd settle in my stomach. "Dead?"

"No, no, no. Alive! Very alive. Just lost."

The other woman, Martha didn't look too happy. Once upon a time I would have been jealous too.

"So, um, how'd you meet each other?" I tried to change the subject.

"He was at the hospital when the whole place gets zapped to the moon," Martha answered, "Then he almost died and I did CPR on him and saved his life."

"Oh, I see, the usual," I said.

"Umm, could someone maybe explain what's going on?" Will broke in. He's so hot when he's confused.

We filled him in on the tree incident, but I don't think he believed us.

"There's a phone box that is biggeron the inside and can travel through time and space," Will said.

"Yeah," I clarified.

"And giant trees with leaves that make you forget and little blue alien people and giants."

"Basically, yes."

"How thick do you think I am?"

"That would've been my reaction too, but I actually saw the phone box. Do you want to see it?"

"Sure. Show me." He crossed his arms, well, crossly.

"Doctor?"

"Why not? C'mon Martha, let's give a tour."

Will paid for the fish and chips and we headed for the Tardis.

She hadn't changed at all. The rest of us got old and wearied by time, but she stayed the same. Always constant, never failing. Her paint never chipped, her hinges never rusted, and her sign never tore. The Tardis was separate from us, unravaged by time. Just like the Doctor.

Of course, Will didn't see any of this.

"It's just a phone box," he said. "An old one."

"You've got no idea how old it is," Martha said.

"It's in good condition but it doesn't look like it could take you to Mars. Or even Wales."

"Oh, yeah?" The Doctor unlocked and opened the doors.

I must say, it was all worth the look on Will's face when he saw the Tardis interior.

"Oh. My. God." He walked around the Tardis, then peered through the doors again. "Bloody hell," he whispered. He reached intot he Tardis as though testing it wasn't an illusion. Then he stepped in.

The Doctor had a here-we-go-again look on his face, Martha looked rather amues, and I have to say, I was enjoying myself.

"It's – it's – it's – it's amazing!" Will burst out, stepping out of the Tardis. "It's huge and beautiful and – and bloody amazing!"

Oh, Will is so eloquent.

The Doctor winced. "Big on swears, aren't you."

"When it comes to something like this, like hell I am. This phone box, this – this Tardis so deserves it. In a good way, of course. It couldn't ever be in a bad way."

"Until it almost gets you killed," Martha said.

"Even then it's still beautiful," I said. "Do you believe us now?" I asked Will.

"The tree and blue aliens and giants? After this, definitely. I don't think I could get more surprised if I saw them walking down the street." He paused. "Um, there aren't any, right?"

"Nah, not on this street," the Doctor said. "The Tardis'll scare them away – for now."

"Ha, ha." Will shifted from one foot to the other. "Er – you were joking, right?"

The Doctor only grinned.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said. I've had quite enough of blue aliens and giants for a lifetime.

"Maybe," he said.

"Is that why you're here? You only come when there's something important going on."

"Important? Well, if you call a party important."

"You came here for a _party_?"

"A party with a lot of important people," Martha said.

"Which ones?"

"Oh, the ones that you never really see but who are the ones behind our government and just about everything else. The puppet masters."

"You're going to a party with the people who pull the strings?" Will asked. "Why?"

"We got invited," the Doctor said.

"Is this like a typical day for you?"

"No, usually it involves more danger and life-risking," Martha said. "Do you want to come? We're allowed to take others with us."

"Sure, why not?" I said at the same time Will went, "No."

I turned to him. "No?"

"Do you want to get killed?"

"It's just a party."

"With people who are probably criminals."

"They run our government. Is our government full of criminals?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? And besides, these are the behind the scenes ones. You never see them. Who knows what could happen?"

"You're with the Doctor now. Anything could happen. Why not have some fun too?"

Will finally seemed to give up. "I'll come with you, but only to make sure nothing happens to you."

I didn't want to tell him that whatever protection he could give me would be useless if anything bad actually happened, especially with the Doctor around.

**I have now realised I never described what Will looks like. So here's a short description: Will's tall with messy dark brown hair and clear blue eyes. He's about nineteen or so and is flexible in what he wears, but he does like Converse. And maybe a hat (beanie?). What do you think?**


End file.
